


Не ради золота

by Knizhnik



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Group Sex, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knizhnik/pseuds/Knizhnik
Summary: у Альбуса Дамблдора и Геллерта Гриндельвальда огромные планы на этот мир. И маленькое, невинное развлечение на вечер.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Original Male Character(s), Gellert Grindelwald/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Не ради золота

**Author's Note:**

> саншайн!АУ, Мессалины!АУ. Добровольная проституция в качестве развлечения, групповой секс, гламурный бордель

Дверь комнаты, назначенной лабораторией, Геллерт толкнул осторожно. Не хотелось бы испортить работу Альбуса, а некоторые зелья очень капризны.

— Проходи. — Услышав его, Альбус сразу позвал, показывая, что ничего ответственного сейчас не ведется. 

— Ты закончил? — Обнаглев, Геллерт обхватил Альбуса руками и устроил подбородок на его плече. Что-то поделать с желанием постоянно его касаться он не хотел и не мог. 

— Почти. Осталось разлить. — Альбус продолжил работать, слегка помогая себе магией. — Думаю, экстракт золотянки должен усилить свойства. Испытаем?

— Не сегодня, радость моя. — Геллерт слегка подул Альбусу в ухо. — Мы сегодня вечером развлекаемся или ты передумал? Но нельзя же все время работать. Даже когда ты так любишь работу.

Альбус нервно дернул плечами и позвал к себе крышки. Он запечатал пять бутылочек с переливающейся изумрудной жидкостью, убрал в сторону и теперь наводил порядок на рабочем столе — очень медленно и чрезмерно аккуратно.

— Мы долго искали этот экстракт. 

— И тебе не терпится посмотреть, как он сработает? — Геллерт слегка прикусил ухо.

Альбус кивнул, но не слишком уверенно.

— Если дело именно в этом, то мы можем прямо сейчас отправиться в лес или где ты хотел проводить испытания, — заявил Геллерт, прижимаясь чуть теснее. — Я отправлю сову, чтобы нас не ждали. Но если ты все же хочешь, но тебе что-то мешает…

Альбус прекратил наконец прибираться и развернулся в объятиях Геллерта, обхватил в ответ.

— Хочу, — решительно сказал он, — но да, в чем-то это меня пугает.

— Почему? — Геллерт убрал за ухо прядь рыжеватых волос. — Что не так, любовь моя? 

— Если бы я точно знал проблему, я бы мог ее решить, — вздохнул Альбус. Его пальцы прошлись по спине Геллерта, заставляя выгнуться под лаской.

— Но в целом ты умеешь с ней справляться. — Геллерт потянул Альбуса к дивану, беспалочковой магией убирая с него тома по алхимии. Но сам садиться не стал, соскользнул на пол, положил голову ему на колено, глядя снизу вверх и любуясь. — Какие-то идеи? Ну же, у тебя всегда есть идеи. Если ты скажешь, что даже не представляешь, я наложу на тебя Ревелио!

Альбус прыснул, заулыбался. Задумался ненадолго.

— Думаю, я смущаюсь. Это все же довольно интимное занятие. И очень… личное. — Альбус вздохнул. — Мне не нравится, когда чужие люди узнают мои истинные пристрастия. Не потому, что пристрастия плохи, а потому, что они — мои.

— Меня же ты не будешь скрывать, верно? — Геллерт потерся щекой о его колено, положил руку на бедро.

— Тебя не выйдет. Но я бы и не хотел. — Альбус принялся наглаживать его по плечам, и Геллерт зажмурился.

— Может, ты магловских представлений нахватался?

— Нет, — твердо возразил Альбус. — Странные представления, хоть магические, хоть магловские, я не разделяю. 

— Да, конечно. — Геллерт уловил неодобрение в его тоне и слегка сдал назад, не собираясь сейчас спорить. — Тогда вся причина — в нежелании раскрываться?

— Выходит, что так, — со вздохом подтвердил Альбус. — Ты хочешь сказать, что она мне только мешает?

— Именно это. Дорогой, мы собираемся поделиться с миром куда как более глобальными и важными вещами, чем какие-то невинные развлечения — и это тебя не беспокоит.

— Ну, это-то мы должны сделать, — Альбус улыбнулся, — а тут все совсем личное… Но ты прав, я хочу больше, чем стесняюсь.

— Иначе ты бы и в прошлые разы не ходил. — Геллерт поднялся. — А я видел, это делает тебя счастливым, не хуже успешного эксперимента. Пойдем собираться? 

— Ты совершенно прав, Геллерт. — Альбус встал следом. 

***

Искрящееся предвкушение прошлось по телу сразу, как только они вышли из аппарации. Геллерт поднял голову, посмотрел на заснеженное здание, открыточно-симпатичное в таком же открыточном немецком городке. 

Уже стемнело, в переулке за домом лежал свежий, яркий, белый снег, проминающийся под их шагами.

Альбус улыбнулся слегка нервно, поймав его взгляд, но первый пошел к дверям.

— О, это вы! — приветливо улыбнулась хозяйка, увидев их в своем кабинете. — Отлично, мальчики, вас тут уже ждут.

— Вы уже успели нас продать, фрау? — хмыкнул Геллерт, опускаясь в кресло для посетителей. От камина шло приятное тепло, проникало под кожу, подначивало…

— Я забочусь о своем заведении. Согласны сразу на двоих, голубки? 

— О. -. Геллерт, раздумывая, перевел взгляд на Альбуса. Тот пока хранил молчание, но постепенно расслаблялся и втягивался. Местная обстановка — сочные красный и бордовый, портреты знаменитых красавиц и красавцев, часто обнаженных и всегда готовых пококетничать с проходящими мимо, ненавязчивый сладкий запах, тихая музыка — сама собой настраивала на нужный лад. Геллерт поерзал в кресле, побарабанил пальцами по подлокотникам.

— Я не против, — первым заговорил Альбус. — Геллерт? 

— Если ты согласен, то как я могу отказать? — откликнулся тот. — Конечно да, мы не против. Распоряжайтесь, фрау. 

— Отлично. — Хозяйка борделя что-то быстро записала в свою тяжелую книгу. — Господа уже здесь, пока еще ужинают. 

— Тогда у нас есть время подготовиться, — кивнул Геллерт. 

Альбус поднес к губам бокал вина, отпил немного. Под ярким огнем плавающих в воздухе свечей его волосы отливали золотым и рыжим, кожа казалась тепло-сливочной, контрастируя с холодной бледностью Геллерта. Домовые эльфы, закончив с подготовкой, испарились, клиенты не спешили, но Геллерта устраивало подождать. 

Он тоже поманил к себе бокал, откинулся на спину. По решению то ли фрау, то ли клиентов одежды, даже неприличной, им в этот раз не полагалось. Несколько браслетов на каждом, гроздь цепочек Геллерту на шею, колье из металлических пластин для Альбуса, немного краски, чтобы подчеркнуть глаза и губы, немного магии домовиков, чтобы сделать все имеющееся еще более привлекательным.

Альбус лежал рядом и, кажется, со всей серьезностью решил не давать себе смущаться. Геллерт художественно замотался в тонкую простыню, чтобы было что красиво скинуть.

— Не передумал, любовь моя? — Он, дразнясь, коснулся пальцем губ Альбуса. Тот хмыкнул в ответ и отпил еще глоток.

— В каком-то смысле это волнительнее, чем проверять, что сильнее — Протего или Инкарцеро Дьяболика. 

— Ты правда сравниваешь такие вещи? — Геллерт коротко рассмеялся. — Как по мне, они не похожи. Хотя бы потому, что во время той проверки никто, кроме тебя, не видел, как я хорош.

— Но здесь тоже будет не весь город, — возразил Альбус, улыбаясь. — И да, ты бесспорно был хорош. Но без Инкарцеро Дьяболика здесь, ладно?

— Конечно. — На пару секунд Геллерт покладисто склонил голову, потом снова поднял глаза. — Мне уже нравится на тебя смотреть. И им тоже понравится. Но главное — это нравится тебе самому, не так ли? — Он с силой провел ладонью по телу Альбуса — от плеч к бедрам, задержавшись на выставленной круглой, восхитительной заднице.

Альбус выдохнул — почти застонал.

— Ты всегда готов меня морально поддержать, любовь моя. 

— Сколько угодно. — Геллерт приподнялся, чтобы языком коснуться губ Альбуса, и отпрянул. — И да, Альбус…

— М-м-м? 

— Пока мы ожидаем, не думай об экстракте золотянки. Лучше о том, как тебе понравилось в прошлый раз. 

Гости не спешили — может, были заняты, а может, имели возможность наблюдать за тем, как Геллерт дразняще поглаживает Альбуса, шепча ему на ухо непристойности. 

К моменту, когда к ним пришли, Альбус расслабился и был самую малость пьян. 

Геллерт неспешно повернулся к дверям, лениво подаваясь к клиентам. Или гостям, это уж как называть. 

Хм, кажется, он видел это лицо где-то — может, пока добывал записки Эллинор Обманщицы? Но Альбуса тогда с ними не было.

— Добрый вечер. — Он растянулся на громадной постели, на темном фоне почти багровых простыней, и улыбнулся, разглядывая гостей. И где чей, интересно? 

Мужчины выглядели довольно похожими — не как братья, скорее дальние родственники. Из чистокровок Германии, может быть? 

— Рады вас видеть, — кивнул тот, у которого волосы были более темными, а черты лица — выразительными. Он, как опытный ходок по борделям, не робея уселся в кресло, стоящее почти вплотную к кровати. Его друг сел рядом — и смотрел он, весьма увлеченно, на Альбуса. 

— Будете выбирать? — Геллерт эффектно откинулся на спину, позволяя легкой ткани обрисовать его. Альбус пока молчал, чуть склонив голову, но он улыбался и так и норовил закусить губу в предвкушении. 

Он ждет дальнейшего, может, больше, чем любой из остальных в этой комнате — и эта мысль огнем прошлась внутри.

— Не сразу, — ответил более разговорчивый гость. — Мы посмотрим.

Второй клиент взял в руку ожидающий его бокал, разбив тонкую вязь чар над ним, не дававшую напитку выветриться, и кивнул. Конечно. Почти все они хотели сначала посмотреть. 

Геллерт обожал, когда смотрели на него. 

И на них. 

Он потянулся к Альбусу, и тот легко подстроился, положил руку ему на спину, сдвигая пониже ткань. Встретил его губы своими, приласкал, потом откинул голову назад, подставляя под поцелуи горло. Альбус слегка прикусил его, Геллерт охнул и плавно вывернулся, подминая Альбуса под себя. Тот продолжил его движение с такой готовностью, словно они репетировали. 

Они легко подхватывали решения друг друга. В бою, в чарах, в теоретических выкладках, в зельях и в любви.

Альбус гладил его, проходя ладонями от плеч до бедер, и Геллерт показательно выгнулся, предлагая трогать его, смотреть на него. Он подразнил кончиками пальцев живот Альбуса, заставив того дернуться и резко выдохнуть, потом взялся за член. Легко, едва-едва. Зато выразительно. Должно быть все видно.

Геллерт повернул голову к клиентам, встретил их взгляды и улыбнулся. Оба наблюдали ещё вполне прилично, руки на виду, держат бокалы или лежат на подлокотниках, но возбуждение уже заметно. Отлично.

Оставаясь под ним, Альбус приподнялся. Его пальцы прошлись по ягодицам, раздвинули их, потом настойчиво тронули вход. Так вот как его намерены приласкать. 

Не возражая, Геллерт сдвинулся поудобнее. Если бы мысль, что Альбус будет готовить его на глазах двух незнакомцев, которым они собираются отдаться, не расцветала внутри таким огнем — Геллерта здесь не было бы. 

А он был здесь. 

Смазку на пальцы оба призвали почти одновременно — Геллерт для того, чтобы трогать обнажившуюся головку и не бояться сделать неприятно, Альбус для иных целей. Они оба немного сдвинулись, чтобы со стороны было лучше видно, как пальцы проходятся между ягодиц, гладят, дразняще трогают вход.

Геллерт уткнулся Альбусу в плечо, а тот в ответ целовал его, беспорядочно, даже нервно. Всегда такой нежный поначалу, боящийся сделать больно, словно у них еще вообще ничего не было, не то что других…

Сдерживаться Геллерт никогда не любил. Что ему приятно, могли слышать все. А ему было приятно — от неторопливых ласк, от Альбуса рядом, от того, как он тяжело дышит и упирается членом в живот, от ощущения чужих взглядов.

О, он ведь хорош, верно? Они оба хороши. Геллерт знал, как выглядит, какое нездешнее впечатление производит его внешность и как это может быть маняще-неприлично, если он захочет. Альбус тоже словно не от мира сего, но совсем другой.

Смотрите, смотрите. Даже попробовать можно… Но это так, приятные игры. Ни Альбус, ни Геллерт им не принадлежат. 

Объяснять это не приходилось — невежливых клиентов фрау не предлагала.

Геллерт, нависнув сверху и опираясь одной рукой, лениво облизывал сосок, пока Альбус мягко растягивал его пальцами. Резких движений Геллерт не любил совсем, предпочитая вот так, плавно. С соответствующим отношением к нему. 

Вот Альбус… Он охнул, когда Геллерт внезапно прикусил. Довольно застонал и даже почти замер от ещё нескольких не слишком сильных укусов.

— Развернись, золотце, — попросил более опытный клиент. — Хочу, чтобы ты взял у него в рот. 

Ни имена, не внешность они не скрывали, но зваться настоящим именем в борделе — моветон.

— У тебя — тоже? — предложил Геллерт. Альбус убрал пальцы, и он отстранился, принимая новую позу.

— Несомненно. Но попозже, — пообещал гость.

Геллерт окинул их взглядом — ладони уже поверх брюк, — прежде чем склониться к члену. Альбус приподнялся, дразняще лизнул мошонку снизу, потом снова вставил пальцы.

Нежная, аккуратная, розовая. Геллерт любовно поцеловал головку члена Альбуса перед тем, как начать ласкать. В одиночку они так не баловались — поза здорово отвлекала, непонятно, то ли самому действовать, то ли сосредоточиться на том, что делают с тобой. Но было приятно представлять, как они смотрятся со стороны. 

Не забирая член глубоко, Геллерт в основном ласкал его губами. Тесно обхватывал головку, немного насаживался, отпускал, и снова. Альбус в основном действовал пальцами, только иногда легко проходясь языком. 

Не отодвигаясь, Геллерт посмотрел на клиентов. Встретился взглядом с тем, кого наметил себе.

Мужчина облизнулся. Смотрел он с интересом, был возбужден, но, на вкус Геллерта, недостаточно заворожен.

Зато активно заинтересовался второй. Он поднялся, стал раздеваться, не отрывая взгляда.

— Постойте пока так, я хочу кое-что попробовать. — Наколдовывая смазку, клиент прошел к кровати, оказался сзади Геллерта. Кровать прогнулась, рука легла на бедро. Геллерт поудобнее расставил ноги в ожидании и выпустил изо рта член.

Альбусу, должно быть, не слишком удобно, но вид — завлекательный? Или и вовсе ничего не видно, зато хорошо ощущается, как гость берет его, Геллерта… М-м-м, вот так. Твердый член задвигался внутри, Геллерт выдохнул, застонал и приглашающе выгнулся. А горячие мягкие губы Альбуса — вообще замечательно!

Геллерт кинул взгляд на оставшегося непристроенным гостя. Как он там, планирует принять участие? 

О да, они планировал. И смотрел он теперь так, как нужно, с восхищенным вниманием. Выраженная, темная, влажная головка ткнулась в губы, и Геллерт не спеша ее облизал. Забрал в рот несколько раз, выпустил, чтобы улыбнуться, глядя снизу вверх. Мужчина выдохнул.

— Давай расцепимся? Не очень удобно, — предложил он другу, и Геллерт ощутил, как член покидает его тело. Хорошая идея — сложные конструкции не очень согласованны и устойчивы.

Геллерт отодвинулся и от Альбуса тоже, поднялся и стал расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке гостя. Этот будет его. Альбус за его спиной тихо ахнул, потом на кровати завозились — кажется, они там активно находили общий язык.

Волосы рыжим золотом рассыпались по подушке, рука придавила голову, вторая держала перехваченное, завернутое за спину запястье. Лежал Альбус отвернувшись от Геллерта, но даже это не заглушало его стоны — дрожащие, прерывистые, восторженные и жалобные.

Альбус всегда прекрасно умел дать понять, чего хочет, и находить желающих того же самого. 

Как и Геллерт. 

Он улыбнулся своему клиенту и закинул ноги ему на спину. Мужчина склонился, коснулся губами виска, скользнул по щеке — Геллерт откинул голову, подставляя шею, позволяя себя целовать. Без засосов или укусов, нежно и приятно.

Соскучившись по движениям члена внутри, он заерзал, провокационно сжался, вызвав тихий выдох. Мужчина его послушался, вернул плавный темп, смотря сверху вниз, любуясь. Геллерт прикрыл глаза, прошелся ладонями по плечам. Кровать, хоть и широкая, но все равно вздрагивала — клиент Альбуса, тяжело дыша, вбивался в него, прижимая к постели. Видно было только краем глаза, зато какие стоны… Слушать Альбуса, когда ему хорошо — это просто отдельный вид наслаждения. 

Геллерт почти уплыл, уткнувшись в широкое плечо, чувствуя и слушая, когда клиент остановился.

— Повернись. — Он легко толкнул Геллерта в бедро.

А, его хотят уложить на бок? Конечно. Геллерт перелег и подхватил себя под колено, чтобы было удобнее. Потом соорудил из магии невидимую опору, когда гость снова пристроился. 

Его обхватили под грудью, тронули соски — Геллерт ответил стоном и подался назад. М-м-м, а теперь они оба могут видеть, как на другой стороне кровати дерут Альбуса. Как можно отказаться от такого зрелища? 

Там поза тоже сменилась. Второй клиент сам возжелал видеть и, ухватив и подняв лежащего на спине Альбуса за бедра, брал так. Лицо у него было вдохновенно-остервенелым, лоб мокрым. Альбус вытянул руки вверх, словно привязанные, и хватался за резную спинку. Растрёпанный, раскрасневшийся, с закушенной губой, он казался почти беззащитным, уязвимым. Геллерта возбуждала эта иллюзия. 

Его гостя тоже. Он ускорился, сам удерживая Геллерта за ногу, немного сменил угол — теперь толчки стали отдаваться в стенку живота, и Геллерт ахнул, — и через минуту резких движений кончил, с силой прижимая к себе Геллерта. 

Геллерт лениво повернул голову, и мужчина поймал его губы своими, поцеловал активно и жадно.

Раскинув ноги, Геллерт лежал на животе, наблюдая, как развлекается Альбус. Выглядел тот довольно измученным, но его член все это время твердо прижимался к животу. Кое-кто будет в восторге от такого вечера, это точно.

— Ещё раз? — предложил Геллерт своему.

— Нет времени, — с сожалением ответил гость и потянулся к одежде. — Увы, дела. — Он провел ладонью по спине Геллерта, и тот выгнулся.

Второй клиент ненадолго остановился, склонился к уху Альбуса, прошептал что-то и взялся за его член. Альбус вскрикнул — хотя он и до этого не молчал, задрожал и всего через несколько движений забился, хватаясь руками за спинку кровати так, словно собирался ее сломать. 

Зато без магического выброса, как в первые разы, обошлись. Тогда Альбус увлекся своим положением так, что его дикая сила, вырвавшись из-под контроля, едва не разнесла комнату. Но он быстро научился это контролировать.

Клиент вздохнул, ещё раз погладил Геллерта и принялся одеваться. Его друг ещё продолжал трахать бессильно обмякшего Альбуса, пока не навалился, шумно дыша, и не замер.

Альбус открыл глаза — мутные и растерянные.

— Ему очень хорошо, — заметил Геллерт, — не думаю, что сейчас вы сможете чего-то от него добиться…

— Ничего, — заметил клиент Геллерта. — Нам ведь пора. — Он, уже полностью одетый, сидел в кресле, расслабленно отпивая из бокала, а его товарищ, усталый и очень довольный собой, начал собираться.

— Милый? — Геллерт подобрался к Альбусу. Тот только немного перелег, когда гости ушли, но на его голос открыл глаза.

— М-м-м?

— Тебе, я вижу, совсем хорошо.

— Очень. — Альбус медленно потянулся. — Сейчас очнусь, сейчас…

Геллерт провел пальцами по влажной от пота коже. Потом склонился и коротко поцеловал припухшие губы. 

Альбус приходил в себя неспешно, но Геллерт, любуясь, ему не мешал. Дыхание успокаивалось, выражение лица и глаз становилось не настолько блаженным и потерянным. Наконец Альбус сел и выдохнул.

— Давай домой? Не хочу тут ночевать.

Геллерт кивнул и достал палочку.

Узнав, что они сейчас аппарируют к себе, хозяйка, воркуя, напоила чем-то освежающим и отсчитала их долю. Альбуса, кажется, это слегка смущало, но не Геллерта. В этом ведь и интерес, не правда ли? Сделать все так, чтобы за твое развлечение заплатили. И получили власть — временную, эфемерную, сладкую и пряную, как тонкая приправа. 

Дома Альбус свернул в сторону спальни — или лаборатории? — но Геллерт перехватил его за руку.

— Ну нет, любовь моя. Пойдем со мной, — велел он, и Альбус, приподняв брови, все же подчинился.

Одно движение палочки — и ванная комната наполнилась светом и теплом. Геллерт набрал воды, рассыпал по ее поверхности пахучие лепестки, раздел едва успевшего вздрогнуть Альбуса и толкнул в спину. 

— Я уверен, тебе понравится.

Альбус покачал головой и, попробовав воду, забрался в ванну.

— Хочешь меня отмыть?

— Желаю тебя порадовать, — поправил Геллерт, пристраиваясь на бортике. Может, потом он окунется сам, но отсюда смотреть удобнее. Конечно, они оба привели себя в порядок еще в борделе, но полежать в ванне — это совсем отдельное удовольствие.

Альбус откинул голову на бортик, закрыл глаза. Он уже успел нырнуть, мокрые волосы облепили щеки и шею, капельки воды дрожали на ресницах, переливаясь золотом в свете зачарованных свечей.

— Завтра пойдем в лес?

— Испытывать золотянку? — Геллерт убрал мокрую прядь. — Конечно. Когда?

— Хорошо бы пораньше… Ай! — Альбус фыркнул, отворачиваясь от поднятых Геллертом брызг. — Ладно. Днем, и аппарируем куда подальше?

— Вот теперь меня все устраивает, — согласился Геллерт. 

Альбус потянулся, и стали заметны проступающие на бедрах темные пятна синяков.

— Сейчас закончим — и спать? Проверим почту, помешаем зелья, и все.

— Кажется, там нужно добавить пару перьев, уже пора… — Геллерту тоже захотелось как следует размять мышцы, выгнуться, закидывая руки назад и вверх. Завтра… Они могли бы усовершенствовать эти защитные чары. И вообще тот рецепт далеко не идеален, наверное, можно сделать иначе. И, кажется, он знает, как поправить ту фразу, про маглов, которая никак не желала звучать правильно и красиво… 

У Альбуса, судя по его довольной полуулыбке, идеи тоже бурлили. 

Что может быть лучше хорошего отдыха для того, чтобы потом как следует поработать?


End file.
